On Again
by mortenavida
Summary: After an interesting talk, the girls decide to settle things. [SuMorag characters on the classlist at HPLexicon created for the Vu Network on LiveJournal]


Title: On Again

Author: baoli with help from ravendomina (both at LiveJournal)

Rating: PG? PG-13 (for mature themes)?

Summary: After an interesting talk, the girls decide to settle things.

Disclaimer: You could say that we don't own them, but we sort of do since they aren't developed further than a name on a classlist, but yeah, we don't own them.

Author's Note: After this fic, they ate ... and then they took a nap and that's how Padma found them.

There was something about nerves that scared me. There was something in the way that they coursed through my mind and my body. There was something in the way that they made me feel, especially when I thought about Morag. Then again, Morag was an entirely different matter all together. There were feelings I didn't even know I had when it came to my ex-girlfriend. They swirled together in a sick form of magic that both drew me in and held me back.

I didn't even notice when I reached the entrance to our common room. The password seemed like second nature to me now. I just remember closing my laptop at the library and then, the next thing I knew, I was staring into her eyes. I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't look away. I was trapped, yet I didn't want to get away either. I liked my cage.

"You wanted to talk?" I heard myself ask, hugging a book on Ancient Spell Origins (And How They Affect Today's Witch or Wizard).

I saw her nod, my eyes following the movement of her head. Up, then down in a fashion that spoke on how nervous she was. I suppose we were both in the same carriage there. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation, even though we had been through it numerous times since we first came together in fifth year. Every time it felt as if it were a new experience.

"Yes. Upstairs?" Morag motioned behind us to the stairway leading to our dorm.

"Okay." I nodded, moving to go up the stairs without waiting for Morag to follow. She was a big girl, she could find her way. At least, I hope she could. I didn't want to seem like a master asking her puppy to follow her everywhere.

I jumped as the door closed behind Morag. We were alone. Nobody was in here except us; we were alone. I licked my lips nervously, continuing to hug the book to my chest. I didn't have to look at her that way. I saw Morag move closer to me, but I took a step back, as if it was an automatic reaction. I suppose, after all the times she's tried to approach me when I was angry with her, that it had become one. I knew I hurt her by stepping away, but I couldn't move after I did so. Instead, I stood there looking any place but where Morag's eyes were. If I looked there, I would fall into her eyes and never want to leave. I had to be strong.

After what seemed like years, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to say something or I would explode and spill everything out at once. It had to be done. "I don't want you flirting with some random… stranger." I didn't want those words to come out, but my mouth betrayed me. "I don't like it."

I watched helplessly as Morag looked at me, offended. I almost wanted to give into her right now, no questions and no guidelines. "Why can't you trust that I only want you?"

" It's hard when you flirt with everyone around, including people that see us everyday," I told Morag, glancing back down to my feet. Just being in front of me was making this harder than it should have been.

"The day I run off to shag someone," Morag started slowly, "is the day that you can believe my flirting is serious." I glanced up, looking directly into her eyes now. "I don't care about them, only you."

My heart reached out to her, wanting to touch her again. I missed everything about Morag and it hurt not to be able to look at her and know that she was mine and mine alone. I missed sleeping next to each other. I missed giving and receiving small kisses between classes. I missed resting against her in the common room. I missed pretending to study, only to get distracted. I missed Morag.

My words, though, still betrayed me. "You can still shag someone with your eyes." My heart twisted in my chest again, as if a knife pierced through it. "Like that muggle boy you stared at."

Morag rolled her eyes and I knew exactly what she was going to say before she got it out. "Literally, Su. I meant literally shag."

I paused, letting the silence grow between us. I wasn't sure what to say anymore. Except, there was one more thing; the thing that started this. "Fine. I want you to get back on that Vu network and tell everybody that you don't want a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Consider it already done."

The response was fast, but I tried not to let it bother me. "And stop flattering the dormmates."

"That's a two-way street, Su." I frowned and Morag continued, one hand on her hip as she did so. I could tell she was frustrated. "What about Mandy?" I blushed. "And don't think I haven't read about Padma's knickers!"

" I did it to make you jealous," I told her softly, glancing back down at my feet. I wasn't sure how, but this girl could turn me into a stuttering twelve-year-old in a manner of minutes.

"Well, it worked." Morag stepped closer again. I didn't move this time.

I could do nothing but give her a smile and say, "I'm glad, then. I guess it worked."

There was another long, semi-uncomfortable pause before either of us spoke again. This time, though, I didn't have the nerve to, so Morag did it instead. "So… where now?"

"The Great Hall. It's time to eat."

"Can I sit next to you?"

I glanced up at Morag, surprised that she didn't object to where I said. Especially since we somewhat had just gotten together… again. "If you want to."

Her smile; I decided that I would live to see it forever. "Okay."

I felt a hand slip into mine and, not wanting to squish it, I put my book on my bed. That left both of my hands free for her to hold if she pleased. Morag seemed content with one, for now, and so we left. Our first date of this time would be the Great Hall. How romantic.


End file.
